In My Time of Need
| faction = | type = }} Background Saadia is a noblewoman from Hammerfell who claims she fled to Skyrim when she was forced into hiding after an attempt on her life for speaking out against the Aldmeri Dominion. She now works as a cook at The Bannered Mare and stays in the background as much as possible. Alik'r Warriors have been sent by the Redguard Houses as mercenaries led by a man named Kematu to search for Saadia and bring her back to Hammerfell to face justice. Characters *Kematu *Saadia *Alik'r Warriors (2) *Kematu's Alik'r Troops Quest objectives *Find the Redguard woman. *Speak with Saadia or Inform the Alik'r of Saadia's location. *Talk to the Alik'r Prisoner or Inform the Alik'r of Saadia's location. *Kill Kematu or bring Saadia to the stables. Quick walkthrough Speak with Saadia inside The Bannered Mare. *Help Saadia: :#Speak to an Alik'r Prisoner in the Dragonsreach Dungeon. :#Pay the fine for the prisoner, and receive the location of the assassins' hideout. :#Head to the Swindler's Den to kill Kematu. OR *Turn in Saadia: :#Tell the Alik'r at Rorikstead where Saadia is. :#Return to Saadia, and have her meet at the Whiterun Stables for an ambush. Detailed walkthrough A wanted woman *Two Alik'r Warriors appear at Whiterun's main gate in a heated discussion with the city guard, or they may be found on the road near one of the holds arguing with a Redguard. The Alik’r have already been banned from most of the city after an incident and jailing, but the men are determined to try and find a Redguard woman somewhere inside the walls. Upon speaking to one of them, the player is asked to help. *The woman in question is Saadia, a cook at The Bannered Mare. After finding Saadia and telling telling her about the two Alik'r Warriors looking for her, Saadia becomes agitated and asks to speak privately. At this point, the player can follow Saadia and speak with her privately or head back to the Alik'r and inform them of her location. Siding with Saadia *Speaking with Saadia privately, she first threatens the player with a dagger. Then she explains her background and comments that if Kematu is removed, the remaining forces are likely to scatter. Saadia also tells the player about an Alik'r Prisoner in the Dragonsreach Dungeon who could help in locating Kematu, (the dungeon is on the east of Dragonsreach). *Once inside the Dungeon, the player needs to speak to the prisoner through the bars. He agrees to help if the player pays his bail. After paying the 100 . Siding with the Alik'r *Kematu informs the player that his troops aren’t assassins but are agents acting on behalf of the Redguard Houses and are tasked with returning the fugitive (Saadia) to Hammerfell. When asked what he wants the player to do, Kematu requests that the player return to Saadia and convince her to meet at the stables, where she’ll be ambushed and brought to justice. * ]]Head back to the Bannered Mare and lie to Saadia by telling her that the attempt to defeat all the Alik’r forces failed, that they are coming for her, and the player has a horse ready for her to escape. Exit Whiterun with Saadia following, and head to the Whiterun Stables. Around to the side of the stable house, Kematu is waiting. He immobilizes Saadia, and the player may speak with him one final time to collect the reward of 500 . Last minute change of heart *After betraying Saadia, the player might feel some remorse, and, despite what she may have done back in Hammerfell, before collecting the reward from Kematu, the player can attack and kill him instead. Saadia will be angry about being led into a trap and comment that she should have warned first, but she will then be thankful for being rid of her persistent pursuers and reward the player with the sum of 500 . Then the player can loot Kematu's body, which holds between 50 and 300 . If the player waits too long and kills Kematu after retrieving the reward, Saadia will wake up and attack the player ferociously with either a dagger or her fists, (if her dagger was previously pickpocketed). Playing both sides *It's possible to earn 1000 if the player does not care about killing both Saadia and Kematu by collecting the reward from both characters. :*After Kematu immobilizes Saadia, collect the 500 reward from him. :*Then kill Kematu, and steal his belongings and 50 to 300 . :*Because Saadia was betrayed, she will be hostile to the player after Kematu has been killed; however, if the player casts calm on Saadia, it's possible to explain to her that the Alik'r will not bother her anymore. She will be thankful, and reward the player with 500 . :*Once the calm effect wears off, Saadia will attack the player on sight. Fast-traveling away while she is calmed will not cause her to forgive the player in the long run, and the next time she is approached, she will resume attacking the player. Killing her at that point isn't considered murder, so there will be no bounty, even in the middle of town. :*Note: If the player has the Destruction perk Disintegrate and kills Kematu with lightning, he will disintegrate, and when Saadia tries to get up, she will vanish away. So using lightning to kill Kematu is not recommended. Exploits Trivia *While traveling Skyrim, the player may have a random encounter with two Alik'r warriors questioning a Redguard woman. The woman is not Saadia, and the warriors eventually stop questioning her, agreeing that she does not have "the scar" on her face. If the Alik'r are dispatched, the woman wanders off, unimpressed. * The quest is an excellent way to obtain Scimitars, (which are better than most steel weapons), because they are the Alik'r warriors' signature weapon. * It's possible to actually kill both Kematu and Saadia without starting this quest and loot up to 800 and items from them; however, this counts as murder, so a 3000 bounty will be accrued if the player is observed killing them and Kematu's guard. * If Kematu's request is accepted, and the player helps him capture Saadia, the player may encounter a group of Thalmor Justiciars in the wild that carry a Justiciar Execution Order with the player's race and name. This may indicate that Kematu might have been telling the truth and that Saadia truly was a traitor (source needed, Justiciar questline). Execution Orders are normally issued because of the assault on the Thalmor Embassy in the main questline. * Saadia is never considered essential, so it's possible to kill her even right after she is told about the Alik'r. This will, however, immediately cause the failure of the quest, and no dialogue option will be available to tell the Alik'r that she has been killed. * If Swindler's Den is cleared prior to the quest, a dialogue option with Saadia will come up stating that Kematu's location is already known to the player, thus avoiding the conversation with the Alik'r prisoner. Bugs Behind the scenes *Unless otherwise stated, the information above was obtained from in-game play or from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' References Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests